


Fourth Class Saiyan

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Tail, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kakarot is a fourth class, who managed to escape the destruction of the saiyan world. His life is pretty normal, despite having a cock tail. Then his world gets thrown upside down when his brother comes looking for him.





	Fourth Class Saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Fourth Class Saiyan

Kakarot is a fourth class, who managed to escape the destruction of the saiyan world. His life is pretty normal, despite having a cock tail. Then his world gets thrown upside down when his brother comes looking for him.

Chap 1 Power of the 4th Class

The first class was the elites, Saiyans gifted of bloodline and power at birth. The second class were a rank given to Saiyans who not only increased their power to rival an elite and advanced the Saiyan race, the third class were low powered warriors and made up most of the Saiyan army. There was a fourth class of Saiyan as well, these were seen as even weaker than the third class, their purpose? To go to habited worlds and breed. They could mate and carry, for them, it was an honor to make Saiyan warriors to bring back to the planet, they had rather unique bodies themselves.

Normally a Saiyan was born with a monkey tail, a sign of their heritage and bloodline. A Saiyan whose tail is cut off or removed is a sign of humiliation and disgrace. Now a 4th class didn't have a furry monkey tail. Their tail was, in fact, a cock tail, a large phallic tail of flesh, that functioned both as a tail and a second cock. They were also gifted with plump asses, to support the tail and huge balls to support both cocks. Also, a fourth class had higher breeding rate than normal Saiyans.

Normally a Saiyan could breed with only suitable species, but a fourth class can breed or be bred by any species giving birth to Saiyans with unique abilities, and greater power levels. So there was value to them, but that didn't stop the elites from making fun of them.

Now these Saiyans were rare enough, and didn't have a lot of power to begin with. A third classes base power usually was 50 at birth, but a fourth class was 10 or below. If not for their mating ability the Saiyan race would have no use for them.

Sadly it was this trait and more that made Frieza detest them. Not that he valued the Saiyans to begin with. He saw them as nothing but filthy monkeys, but the fourth class he wanted them all wiped out.

No matter who they bred with the Saiyan race gene was always the most dominant they'd be hybrids yes but drawing on the partner's strongest traits. This meant that the Saiyans born could have interesting powers and with the Saiyan biology could take those abilities to new levels, and if those Saiyans bred it would make stronger and stronger warriors on mass. So many fourth classes were wiped out by Frieza's men, this even included a father of a certain Saiyan...

The Saiyans had no choice but to hold their tongue on the matter. King Vegeta said it was a necessary loss, Saiyans could still breed with other Saiyans after all. King Vegeta had no idea the secret of the fourth class, but Frieza did.

-x-

Bardock was born a third class, but thanks to his growing power level, and his advancement in the techniques for Saiyans, raised him to the rank of second class. With his status, his mate and child lived well. He got to command his own team, and their next child was on the way.

Much to his shock, his child was born a fourth class. When he saw his son, born with a power level of 2, he knew in a few years the boy would grow a cocktail. “Bardock you have to do something.” Gine pleaded.

Bardock bit his tongue, he knew why his son had the chance of becoming a fourth class, his own father was one. It was thanks to him he was born with psychic abilities. “There is nothing we can do, I have a mission.”

“They'll kill our son!” Bardock's hand balled up into a fist.

“It's the law, on Lord Frieza's order.” the words stung his mouth. His father was a good Saiyan strong and proud and was loved more than other fourth classes. He seemed to bring out the best in the Saiyans around him. Yet… he was killed because of his class.

“Then he is wrong!” Bardock knew she was right, he never believed that the destruction of the fourth class was right. He felt they were needed, his father told him a story about the balance of Saiyans and that the fourth class was needed to keep it, but he didn't understand at the time. He lost his father, and if he did nothing he would lose his son too. What could he do?

He went on his mission and met some aliens who had a similar ability to see the future. In exchange for sparing their lives they helped him hone his psychic powers and was able to see the future himself. He saw the future of the Saiyans, their planet destroyed by Frieza. His team and his mate were the only ones who knew about his psychic powers, they knew no one would believe him. He didn't want to believe it, but as Frieza's forces came to hunt them down it was more than proof. Dodoria and his troops attacked taking out his team and the aliens who tried to help them.

Bardock fought off the forces but Dodoria used a sneak attack to blast him in the back. “Why...Why did you do this? We were loyal to Frieza!”

“Yeah, but you Saiyans were gonna become a problem. Why else did you think Lord Frieza got rid of all the fourth classes.” Bardock's eyes widened, if the Saiyans were gonna get wiped out even a single fourth class could revive the Saiyan race.

“What?!” Dodoria flew off, leaving Bardock to die. However, the Saiyan survived and returned to his home planet. Using his powers he was able to summon his pod and head back to planet Vegeta. He tried to warn the king, but he was simply laughed at. No one was willing to listen to him, no one found it odd that several Saiyan teams had been mysteriously wiped out, while others had been called back to the planet.

He went to Gine who was found crying next to an empty incubation tank. 'My son!' Bardock ran off and found Kakarot being taken for execution. He killed the guard and took his son to a space pod. The child cried but was soothed by his father's arms.

“I'm sorry,” he put him in the pod, heading to a distant solar system. “Be safe my son.” He wished he could have done more, wished that he didn't have to lose his son.

Raditz was off world with Prince Vegeta, so they were safe. He found Gine and told her their son was safe, with his lower power level he would slip past the scouters. Sadly there wasn't a way for them to escape as well.

Frieza was here, he had to stop him. He took off and took on the Frieza forces himself. Gine was able to send a message to Raditz that his brother was alive.

Bardock fought hard, falling only before the tyrant himself, getting consumed into the death ball that would consume his world.

In his final moments, he had a vision. His son growing up, having a massive cock tail. He would grow up to be a fine young man, and strong. He would defeat Frieza, he saw it. To his surprise, he saw new Saiyans not just little ones, but strong Saiyan warriors!

There was more the secret of the fourth class. They were the original Saiyans having mated and bred and created the Saiyans today. However, in the old days a clan of the Saiyans became corrupted by their own power, some pure hearted Saiyans gathered together to summon the Super Saiyan God but the wickedness of these Saiyans was too great and the Saiyan god fell, and its legend was never passed as the “elites” gained power and set up the class system, and the fourth classes were dwindled and treated as lesser beings.

Only a few knew the truth, the Cold Family, Beerus, and Whis. They could do more than just restore the Saiyan race, their seed could evolve other races and if the body is compatible, the fourth class could make them Saiyans. They would stand with his son and the surviving Saiyans.

Frieza would be brought down. 'You may have killed us, but the Saiyan race will survive, and best yet…' he saw his son hair golden, and eyes blue. 'Frieza your fear is real!' The legend of the Super Saiyan, a bedtime story for the elites, but it was true Bardock could see it!

As he died he had one last thought. 'Gine...you were right...I'm sorry...but I saved our sons!' He smiled and shed tears. If he had listened he probably could have saved them, his family, his team, his people… ‘My sons...forgive me…’

-x-Meeting Goku-x-

The elder martial artist Gohan found a small space pod in the mountains. The crash had shaken the land and the sounds of a crying babe helped him locate the young Saiyan. The boy was a little wild, and after a couple of years grew a long tail. To Gohan's surprise, it was a cock tail! It came as a surprise but Gohan accepted him. He had met plenty of strange beings in his time.

He named the boy Goku, and taught him how to control his body, Goku took to martial arts like a fish to water. He grew stronger and stronger by the day. Gohan taught him as much as he could, but he was a hermit, his whole life was devoted to the martial arts, he knew of science and magic, but didn't dabble in such things. His belief was that magic should be used for helping people.

Goku was trained to freely control his body, to harness one's ki, and to train every part of his body. Goku did, so he learned to move his tail and coil it around his waist. He could also tuck it down his pants leg and coil it around his leg.

Sadly Gohan couldn't raise the boy forever. He died of a heart virus, leaving behind his power pole, his fighting techniques, his lessons, his dragon ball and a young man with a soft spot for anal sex. Gohan was a bit of a perv, a habit he got from his master, so he did have a small collection of porn that Goku inherited.

The boy had grown into a fine young man, he was taller and built, his cock had grown into a sizeable 14-inch monster, and his cock tail had gained some girth to it. His tail didn't make him weak, but touching it did give him hyper jolts of pleasure. When masturbating Goku would suck on his own cock tail while pumping his thick Saiyan man meat for a double helping of pleasure.

He often walked around naked, only wearing clothes in the winter. He also had a new place for hiding his tail, stuffing it up his ass. Oh, those were fun days, he was practically a walking hard-on, his insides constant squeezing of his tail had Goku on a pleasure high.

Despite its phallic appearance, it was still a tail and sturdy as fuck. He would use it to hold objects or use it to wash his back. He even used it to fish. Fishing with his tail, got him food and orgasm to boot.

Fourth classes developed faster, having a more advanced sex drive. The instincts of a Saiyan, the drive to get stronger added to the powerful drive to have sex. Even after he came he didn't feel tired or spent he felt stronger.

After catching his fish, Goku was hard. So halfway home he decided to masturbate right there. He took hold of his long hard cock with both hands and began jerking off. His cock tail slid along his crack teasing his tight hole.

Goku plunged his cock tail into his own ass, groaning in pleasure. This wasn't the first time, wouldn't be the last. His ass was very durable and sorta sensitive. It felt so good to have something inside him, be it fingers or his tail. “Ohh!” Goku moaned loving how his insides squeezed his dick. It made his cock twitch in want. He wanted to mate with another guy to feel them squeezing around him moaning in pleasure.

The tail thrust deep into his ass, the fat head nudging his sweet spot. Goku moaned, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He wiggled his tail in his ass and gave a purr as the head rubbed his sweet spot. His own cock pulsed as pleasure burned through his system.

“Ahhh!” he moaned, his huge balls unloading the seed. On the ground and in his own ass. Goku had hearts in his eyes, tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling as his tail pounded his ass. “So good!” he moaned, his body trembling. His orgasm rode hide, his inner walls milked his cock tail providing another orgasm. It felt so good, his seed splattered him and filled him, making him all tingly.

Goku pulled his tail out, allowing his cum to gush out of him. He came so much, but his balls always remained so huge. He shook himself off like a dog letting the cum whip off him. Despite the powerful orgasm, he recovered quickly his 14-inch dick still hard.

He always felt so strong after orgasm. He walked home naked, his hard cock bouncing as he walked, cum running down his legs, his cock tail swaying seductively, his catch over his shoulder. It was smooth sailing until some girl hit him with her car.

To be continued


End file.
